


I love you, you idiot!

by CityofOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, Reunion, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofOlicity/pseuds/CityofOlicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She burst through the foundry door like a whirlwind, and was down the steps in a flurry of movement. Oliver resisted the urge to step back as Felicity stalked determinedly towards him, eyes blazing.<br/>“You!” She hissed, jabbing one fuchsia coated nail into the muscle of his chest. “How dare you!” Oliver’s eyes widened at her fury, his brow furrowing in confusion,<br/>“Felicit-”</p><p>[Oliver returns from the grave, to find one furious blonde bombshell, who insists he has some explaining to do. He's baffled as to why, but he does know one thing. Hell hath no fury like the wrath of an angry IT girl]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, you idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my 400 followers fic. Thank you to each and everyone who followed me on tumblr, you're all amazing and I'm so glad to have such great people in my follow list. I hope you enjoy this fic, I know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Prompt from muchasryuklovesapples: Felicity realises Oliver does not come to her directly when he is back from LoA, but goes to somewhere else. She starts to yell at him, and he tries to calm her and apologize

She burst through the foundry door like a whirlwind, and was down the steps in a flurry of movement. Oliver resisted the urge to step back as Felicity stalked determinedly towards him, eyes blazing.

“You!” She hissed, jabbing one fuchsia coated nail into the muscle of his chest. “How dare you!” Oliver’s eyes widened at her fury, his brow furrowing in confusion,

“Felicit-”

“Don’t you _Felicity_ me,” she growled, advancing such that Oliver was forced to back into the desk behind him, lest he be impaled by the deadly looking heels adorning her feet - something which, judging by her ire, he wouldn’t put past her right at this moment. He didn’t particularly feel like being stabbed again. She continued to edge towards him, her voice rising with each sharp word uttered. “You disappear off the face of the Earth, leaving me here with empty promises and ‘I love you’s, and all you can come up with is my _name_ ”.  

“Feli-”

“Oh and let’s not forget the part where you were _supposed to win!_ ” She yelled, punctuating the sentence with another sharp jab of her finger, almost nose to nose with him by this point. He could hear the harsh rasp of her breath, as she struggled to breathe, yet plowed on. “You were _supposed_ to climb up that godforsaken mountain and beat him! You were _supposed_ to come back!” Her words began to run together, her breaths coming in short gasps. “You were supposed to come back to me, not leave me here...not..”

She cut off off sharply, the words ringing out in the sudden silence surrounding them. Oliver’s heart wrenched, as she whispered brokenly, “You weren’t supposed to _die_.”

Oliver snapped out of his trance, his arms coming up to grip her elbows,

“Felicity, I’m so-”

“No!” She stepped back, shaking him off, her head snapping up to reveal the storm still brewing in her eyes. Eyes which, though shining with unshed tears, held a fire that sent him reeling. “I’m not finished.” Her voice hitched, as she spoke through gritted teeth, “You don’t get to apologise until I’m finished.” She brought her hands to her face, rubbing circles on her temples, and Oliver ached to go to her, to comfort her, but he wasn’t sure as to how she would react. She seemed to radiate anger, her body tense, jaw locked, eyes squeezed shut, as if trying to block the world out, block _him_ out. “You know what the worst part is?” She said coldly, her hands leaving her face, azure eyes flickering open to lock with his own. “It’s not that you left, it’s not that you lost, not that you died.” She spoke calmly, her voice devoid of inflection, “It’s that when you did come back, you didn’t come to _me_.” Her voice broke on the last word, sending her next words tumbling out in a tide of emotion. “You left me here, waiting and wondering. For _six weeks_ , Oliver! Six weeks of not knowing, six weeks of mourning, and then I discover not only are you alive, but you’re over _there_ , in Nanda Parbat!”

“Felicity, I had to, you know that. I couldn’t return, not yet. Please, you have to understand.” Oliver pleaded, taking a wary step forward.

“Oh I understand,” she replied, shaking her head, “but it still _hurts_ , Oliver,” her voice wobbled, as she matched his step with one of her own. “It hurts, that you didn’t find me. And I know you couldn’t, I know that, but once I knew you were alive, I just couldn’t stop thinking.” With each step she took, the fire in her eyes roared, and her voice began to gain strength, “Thinking about what I would say to you, what I would do.” She was shouting now, her voice ringing off the unforgiving walls of the foundry, “But you didn’t return, you left me here to pace and wallow in the unknown when all I’ve wanted to do since the moment you left is tell you how much I love you, you idiot!”

Oliver reeled. His mouth dropped open, and he stared at Felicity as she let out a harsh breath, her cheeks flushed from exertion and anger. The silence descended like a cool blanket, settling awkwardly around the two, beginning to envelop them, until,

“You love me?”

Oliver’s lips twitched upwards, eyes dancing with joy. Felicity broke his gaze, muttering,

“I just said that, weren’t you listening?” Oliver’s smile widened into an all out grin. He ate up the distance between them in milliseconds, and before Felicity could protest, he’d pulled her into his arms, sealing his lips over hers in a powerful kiss. It was perfect. For just a moment, she relaxed into his arms, her hands sliding up to cup his own where they caressed her cheeks, her lips moulding to his like they were made for him and him alone. That was, until she broke away from him, wrenching her mouth from his and struggling against his grip. This time, though, he wouldn’t let her. His arms banded around her like an iron vice, and crushed her to his chest as she squirmed, her tiny fists beating against his chest. She railed against him, her cries of anger becoming more frantic, until she broke with a final, “God you’re so stupid!” The words choked off into a sob as she finally gave in, collapsing against him and burying her head against his chest. Oliver held her while she shook, feeling the wetness of her tears against his shirt. He stroked the silky strands of her hair and murmured in her ear all the while, his voice soft and soothing.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I’m here. I love you”. One tiny hand reached between them, curling into the fabric of his shirt and gripping tight. Slowly, Felicity’s sobs began to subside, and a peaceful quiet descended. Enveloped in the silence, the two stood, their limbs intertwined, breathing each other in. Oliver inhaled, absorbed the scent that he had so missed, of mint and lavender and something all Felicity, and for all the world it was like he had never left. Lifting her head from his chest, Felicity’s eyes flicked up to Oliver’s, shining with a fierce love that he knew his own reflected.

“Don’t you ever leave me again,” she breathed. Oliver’s grip tightened, and he pulled Felicity to him, releasing a fierce,

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, please, please drop me a comment, kudos or let me know your thoughts on tumblr. Reviews are like liquid crack to a writer. I kid you not. You can also drop me a prompt on my tumblr: cityofolicity.tumblr.com or follow me for more fics, but don't feel obliged. Thanks again! Until next time :)


End file.
